wodchicagofandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Webster
Currently the girlfriend of Spiral Dancers Alpha Werewolf, Kael Silverjaw, Chloe is best known as the original melee powerhouse of The Purcell Experiment. Since publically retiring from hunting the supernatural for Marcus Purcell, Chloe makes brief appearances in the MMA circuit for Pay Per View events. It is widely theorized among those that know her that she helps/is the hoodie vigilante, "Conviction", that often stops crime in the deepest corners of Chicago's ghettos, though no proof can be found to any ties. Early Life There is little significance that occurs to Chloe in her early years. She was born to Jacob "Bud" Webster and April Webster on October 13th, 1985 and grew up on the East side of the outer rim of Chicago for what we can call her childhood. She attended school on occasion with average grades and remained a very quiet, solitary, occasionally stoic child in public. Besides being a little taller than her classmates, Chloe would be remembered as the girl with the long dark braid who wore the same three or four outfits each season and never ate lunch. Occasionally scraped or bruised, it wouldn't be until middle school that suspicions would be raised that she did not possess a happy home life. October 10th, 1997 On October 10th, 1997, police responded to a call placed from the neighbors of the Webster residence on Melody Lane. Chloe Webster, age 11, returned home from school to find her father physically beating her mother in a drunken rage. Aware of the firearm in the household, Chloe seized the opportunity to shoot 'Bud' and forever free her mother of his savagery. A medical team arrived on the scene within enough time to save the man's life, while Chloe was taken into police custody for questioning. Her mother, suffering from severe internal bleeding from repeated beatings over the span of weeks, died of her injuries later that night in intensive care. Bud abandoned his daughter to the juvenile courts, pressing charges against her. Chloe Webster was sentenced to five years in a maximum-security state juvenile correctional facility, and with no guardians or relatives willing to claim her upon release, sent through Child Services and various foster homes until turning 18. Life Before Awakening Chloe did anything she could to survive. Not taking advantage of any educational opportunities in foster care, she had less than a full middle school education and a criminal record. Priding herself on never stealing from another, she became a frequent visitor to homeless shelters in the area, or sleeping under bridges and overpasses if the shelters were full for the evening. A good portion of any money she made came from underground cage fights, or under the table paychecks working in factories or warehouses for pennies on the dollar of a fair wage. Occasionally, she found work at a gym, lying about her certification, or as a bodyguard to criminals littering the seedy shadows of the city. The first ray of hope in her life came when she was working as a janitor for a boxing gym. A trainer needed another body for a demonstration and when the prize fighter couldn't land a hit on her, he was impressed. When Chloe knocked the prodigy out in a few hits, he was amazed. MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) was just catching on and a female fighter in the ring that could floor a prized male champion was big publicity. Signing contracts she didn't understand, the promoter dressed her in humiliating, over-sexualized outfits and put her against anyone who would take the shot to fight her. Chloe "Vengeance" Webster held an undefeated record of 36-0 in all private, non-televised matches, yet she was never taken as anything special among the heavily male-dominant sport. When her chance came to fight on live television, for large reward, she was placed so small on the advertising posters the part of a local sponsor’s logo cut off a third of her picture. It was collectively repeated that her involvement was a joke and only a publicity stunt; the frustration began to wear on her. Being placed the first match of the night, people were still coming in to take their seats in the Las Vegas arena as she walked into the octagon. Sammy "Red Fury" McGlaugh, the fighter paid three times as much to "lower" his reputation into participating in the event, was reported to have made a large amount of derogatory slurs before being sighted, later, for "dirty fighting" in the replay. This was "Vengeance’s" first and last television performance, as Chloe's anger got the best of her and she snapped the man's arm in half within a round; Freeing his exposed humerus from his flesh in a real-life, gore-filled horror show all over live television. Chloe was given a bus ticket back to Chicago, none of her previously earned money ever reached her, and she never heard from her "agent" again. She was back right where she started. The memory of her failure haunts her from time to time as ESPN often plays the clip of that fight in top ten countdowns. Transition/Awareness Desperate to pay her already behind rent, Chloe went to work with a security firm guarding a Halloween Charity Ball in downtown Chicago. During this time, a group of men, later determined to be vampires, stormed the venue and began to rob the event. Task Force Valkyrie, disguised as SWAT, entered soon after and shot the invaders, crumbling them to ash. Due to the confusion of a large crowd in a panic, not many people witnessed the actual event of the ashing. A majority of those that did, including Chloe, were approached by Marcus Purcell and formed the Supernatural Hunter Group, later dubbed The Purcell Experiment for the record. Notable Missions with "The Purcell Experiment" "Murder Tree" >- Chloe is noted as being the first person to have ever punched a ghost on record. While holding a blessed holy artifact of unknown age, she balled her fist and caused a ghost harm with a deadly punch. Needless to say, the artifact broke, but the ghost was exorcised. "Jersey Devil" - While investigating a grouped incident of missing children, the team came into contact with the living, breathing legend of The Jersey Devil. Upon learning that only one of the children missing was going out and into the woods to be the Jersey Devil's friend, and that none of the other cases had anything to do with him, the team rose to the Devil's defense when a drunken group of hunters came to kill him in revenge for the town's missing children. Chloe is noted on the record for becoming so blinded by her rage at the ignorant hunters that she took a shotgun blast to her unarmored chest, then promptly lifted the shooter above her head and threw him through a two foot wide sycamore. After breaking the tree, and the man, she took his gun and sat down to guard his body/ pass out from blood loss. "Genevieve's Betrayal" - When Genevieve Rousseau betrayed Marcus Purcell and struck out on her own, the team was sent to track her down. This led to a high speed car chase, that ended in Union Station. Chloe is best remembered as being so motivated to bring Genevieve into their custody that she stood back up after being knocked through four solid oak benches, electrocuted from wall sockets (twice), and dodging not only various debris but a large van that Cal Cleaver Jr. decided to drive through the large upper windows and onto the main floor in an attempt to help. Ultimately, Chloe aided the team in returning Genevieve into Purcell's custody. "Haunted Apartments" - In this mission, he apartment building high-rise of Nadya Dinescu's family came under possession of the ghost of a mage, drawing out all the other ghosts in the area and causing general mischief and mayhem. Chloe is best remembered for escorting Nadya's grandmother, Nona, while utilizing her new-found technique to continue to punch ghosts with a mixture of artifacts, blessings, and raw salt. "The Night of the Vampire Purge" - The vampire Prince Sarah Haversham declared that all vampires could commit crimes against other vampires, without consequence, for one night only. After fending off an attack on the Purcell home, Cal Cleaver Jr. roused the team to go to mansion of San Giovanni and obtain revenge upon him for the forced turning of his girlfriend, Candace. Finding the mansion surrounded by zombies, they hacked and slashed their way within to find San Giovanni and end him. Chloe is known for lifting him up and throwing him so hard into a wall that she became the first person on record to ash a vampire by sheer force of her throw. "The Ballad of 'The Rat'" - While investigating a Malkavian Vampire by the name of "The Rat", the team found evidence of a major vampire incursion into Chicago led by Keriggan, a vampire out of Seattle. Before "The Rat" could give out any important information to this development, the guitar-wielding vamp was killed by Keriggan's assassin Aela. Chloe is documented as, again, becoming so angry that their source was killed before the time of her choosing, that she assaulted Aela in a rage. She is on record for landing such a hard strike in a very vulnerable area on Aela that she became the first person to ash a vampire with a "C**t Punt". This act earned her the nickname of "Van Helsing" among the group. "The Thing from Beyond" - The team was investigating a mysterious cult that was found to be led by a blood sorcerer. To infiltrate the cult, Greyson Renwick and Chloe signed up to go undercover. Upon reaching a level of clearance within the organization, they were brought in to the 'conception chamber'. After being asked to strip nude with a large group of other nude people, they became entranced by an unknown creature spouting large tentacles from the floor. Thankfully, the remainder of the team came to their rescue. Chloe is on record for finally not having a comment for the record on this mission Relationships Kael Silverjaw - While working as an apprentice under Marcus' Vampire Bride, Tessa Duquesne, Chloe met the new Alpha Werewolf in town as he introduced himself to Tessa out of courtesy. Tessa, recognizing an attraction in the air, promptly drove Chloe out to Kael's restaurant, Rough Riders, under the ruse of allowing her to get some lunch, and left her there with no other means of getting home. Thankfully, the wolf felt the same attraction and was nice enough to take her home. This led to meeting up to spar, which led to occasionally going to a movie, etc. etc. Currently, Kael and Chloe are co-owners of the newly renovated bar and grill. They share a townhouse apartment (Neighboring Ilsa Krauss), and while no one has publically said anything past being a casual boyfriend, Kael has claimed Chloe to be his mate on more than one occasion. Most recently, Chloe is pregnant with Kael's wolf son. Category:"Conviction" Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:Rough Riders Category:Spiral Dancers Category:The Cheiron Group Category:The Purcell Experiment Category:Werewolf Category:NPC